DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The purpose of this NIH K30 competitive renewal application is to support and expand the clinical research curriculum at the University of Colorado Health Science Center (UCHSC). This curriculum is a component of the Clinical Science Degree Program at UCHSC. We propose to improve the quality of instruction in the existing UCHSC Clinical Science curriculum and support expansion to include training in the quickly evolving field of health information technology. The UCHSC Clinical Science Program directors are nationally recognized as leaders for planning, directing, and executing high quality, rigorous courses and research project experiences for clinical science training. The UCHSC Clinical Science Program includes both a Certificate program for clinical investigations completing 22 hours of advanced course work and a and Ph.D. in Clinical Science requiring of two years of didactic course work followed by a thesis based on clinical investigation. Both the Certificate and the PhD Programs were developed over the past six years and have documented exceptional student achievements (for both publication in the peer-reviewed literature and extramural funding), high-level enrollment and timely completion rates. The UCHSC Clinical Science Program has two tracks: Clinical Investigation and Health Services Research. The goal of this competitive K30 renewal application, therefore, is to maintain and improve the existing didactic curriculum and to substantively expand this current curriculum by adding new bioinformatics-related coursework. In addition, student research project mentorship will be improved and expanded by adding UCHSC Graduate School information systems and biotechnology faculty to our program and creating new bioinformatics support for these clinical investigators. Denver, CO St. Joseph's Presbyterian St. Luke's, Denver, CO Denver Health Medical Center, Denver, CO Denver, CO The Children's Hospital, Denver, CO Kaiser Permanente of Colorado, Denver, CO Columbia Rose Medical Center, Denver, CO PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, Denver V. A. Medical Center, Denver, CO National Jewish Medical and Research Center, Colorado Prevention Center, Denver, CO School of Medicine, UCHSC, Denver, CO University Hospital, Denver, CO KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use Start with Principal Investigator. List all other Name Crapo, James D. Eckel, Robert H. Prochazka, Allan V. Shroyer, A. Laurie continuation pages key personnel in Organization as needed to provide the required information alphabetical order, last name first. NJC and UCHSC, Dept of Medicine UCHSC, Dept of Medicine Denver VAMC and UCHSC, Dept of Medicine Denver VAMC and UCHSC, Dept of Medicine in the format shown below. Role on Project Program Director Track Director, Clin Invest Track Director, HSR Associate Program Director Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page4 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Crapo, James D. RESEARCH GRANT